Hate and Love
by taintedrose4281
Summary: A story on how Rose and Malfoy finally became friends. Not really much romance between them yet but it's implied. It's how i imagined Rose, Scorpius, and Albus to become like the next golden trio. Going to be three parts to it.


**Hate and Love**

**"I Hate you!"**

**The words echoed through the Hogwarts corridors causing many head to turn and look at the cause of the commotion.**

**The words had just left from the lips of a redheaded girl, her face currently matching her hair color.**

**However once she realized what she said and noticed the hurt briefly flash across the gorgeous blonde's face she wished she could take it back. **

**Nonetheless the Weasley refused to show it as she left the corridors and marched up to the Ravenclaw common room, hoping desperately to not see those beautiful gray eyes any time soon.**

**She had been having a bad day and he had simply pushed her too far. **

**She had gotten a T on her potions essay than got scolded by Professor Firenze for some other mediocre doing. Astronomy was a rubbish subject anyways! And to top it all off in Care of Magical creatures Scorpius bloody Malfoy decided to tease her endlessly then embarrass her in front of the whole class! Simply because she was scared of the bloody hippogriff, which mind you, was pretty normal. **

**Her thoughts ran through her mind angrily as she tried justifying her words.**

**That boy simply pushed her past the limits, she was infuriated by him, she was annoyed by him, yet she was infatuated with him.**

**She halted her march, answered the riddle to enter the common room then continued onwards all the way until she had reached her bed.**

**Rose drifted into slumber, her thoughts haunted by the ill disguised look of hurt on the Malfoy's flawless face.**

**"Should we wake her?" The soft voice of Alice, her best friend drifted through the room.**

**"No let her rest. It's not even a big deal." That sounded like Dominique, Rose wondered why she was even here, they never were particularly close.**

**"Hmph well I'm sure it is to her Nikki, I called you so you could give the poor soul advice not bring her down, and I'm waking her up either way."**

**Lily's voice, impossible to miss. Of course Dominique would come visit her because Lily asked. **

**Then, shaking off the unkind thoughts she opened her eyes and stretched, before Lily had the chance to wake her. **

**"May I ask why you all are surrounding my bed?"**

**She asked knowing full well why and dreading them speaking it. Alice of course was fine, the rest, she wasn't so certain about. **

**"I'm sick of you constantly arguing with Scorpius and being stupid and narrow minded. It's obvious you two fancy each other."**

**The words of Dominique, forever to the point, rang through her ears.**

**"He doesn't fancy me." **

**Rose addressed the one thing she was sure about.**

**Dominique scoffed.**

**"Riighht, and Teddy isn't head over heels for Victoire."**

**That, Rose figured was a well established fact and she decided Dominique was set on this.**

**"But that means you admit you fancy him?!"**

**Lily asked a brilliant smile lighting up her beautiful face. **

**"No..I just told him I hate him. I don't fancy him."**

**It was Alice who decided to reply to Rose's comment. She spoke to Dominique and Lily not even bothering to argue with Rose.**

**"Rosie is still in denial, I don't think she's going to change her mind anytime soon. She has to, of course apologize to Malfoy as he was never excessively unkind to her and she often overreacts when it comes to him."**

**Rose gaped at Alice rather stunned yet not surprised by her words as she often said them in kinder terms.**

**Dominique had opened her mouth to speak when there was rather loud knocking on the door.**

**Lily didn't seem unnerved by the loud banging as she headed to open the door.**

**A breathless yet gorgeous girl with rather windswept wild hair that complemented her features, burst into the room offering the inhabitants a wide grin.**

**The girl's eyes than landed on Dominique and she spoke rather urgently. **

**"We have practice! Fred and James are going to kill you for being late. Be grateful I have a plan, but let's go!"**

**Dominique grinned devilishly as she heard her best friend's words.**

**"Does this plan by any chance have to do with saying that irritating 7th year guy was trying to make a move on us?"**

**Roxanne smiled, amused and replied in kind.**

**"It could, I would like to see him get what was coming to him. That guy actually gave us detention. No guy has done that before!"**

**Dominique laughed.**

**"Rare for someone to resist our charm. Plus James and Fred would be too angry to think about why we didn't just hex him ourself. Sweet."**

**She then turned to Rose and the rest of them.**

**" Byee I've got a practice to catch, and Rose just shag him already."**

**With that she turned on her heel and along with Roxanne they both glided out of the room.**

**As Rose continued being unresponsive Lily too soon left as she had to serve detention, which was why she didn't go to practice. **

**The redhead then focused her brilliant blue eyes on Alice,**

**"He drives me insane."**

**The blonde said nothing as she waited for Rose to continue.**

**Rose collected her thoughts, and went on.**

**"He pisses me off, he teases me, he's a bloody git..but I don't hate him."**

**Alice then gave a small smile, **

**"It's more than not hating him, but I'll give you some time for that. He's not a bad person you know."**

**Rose thought back, trying to find some reason behind Alice's firmly put words. At the moment her thoughts were filled with him causing her to get countless detentions and how he even managed to take Albus away from her.**

**Once the thought of Albus ran though her mind Rose couldn't hold back a grin as she looked up at Alice,**

**"You know, Al isn't all that bad either."**

**Alice's face flushed and she couldn't seem to keep a smile off her face at the mention of her long time crush.**

**"Shush, Rosie I already know that. But this is about you not seeing what's there. I want you to go to Malfoy ok? Whatever you say is up to you."**

**Alice always had her best interests at heart and looking into her light blue eyes Rose couldn't refuse.**

**"Why did I agree to this again?"**

**Rose thought ad she trudged through the castle looking for Malfoy yet desperately hoping she wouldn't find him.**

**She then looked outside and saw a young first year Gryffindor bullied by some older students, Slytherins most likely. **

**Instantly she became furious, her eyes became stormy as she rushed outside.**

**However she stopped before making her presence known as she saw a certain blonde haired Malfoy striding towards the boys.**

**She couldn't hear the words being said but based on the fear in the boys eyes she figured they wouldn't be bothering anyone again.**

**Malfoy then turned to the young Gryffindor and seemed genuinely surprised when the boy thanked him.**

**She then started walking towards the scene.**

**"It's now or never" she thought to herself decidedly.**

**As she was approaching she saw Malfoy brush the thing off and told the boy to learn to take care of himself.**

**The young boy scampered off and Malfoy then turned his intent mesmerizing eyes towards her, his face an emotionless mask.**

**She couldn't help but flinch.**

**He was often like that, but never when she saw her.**

**She had rarely seen his sneers and cruel words, they were almost never directed towards her.**

**She saw his smirks and rude, yet humorous side comments.**

**She saw his always amused face. **

**"You need something Weasley?"**

**His voice was short and brief, as though he couldn't be bothered with talking to her.**

**She wished he would call her Red, as he used to.**

**She heard some giggling girls and turned to see them staring at Malfoy, trying to push each other forward.**

**Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair impatiently and **

**as she heard the other girls' dreamy sighs something inside her snapped.**

**She turned towards them, annoyed.**

**"If you couldn't tell, me and Scorpius were in the middle of discussing something. So Adios."**

**Her voice showed her anger and the girls reluctantly dispersed. **

**She then turned back to Scorpius holding back the urge to yell at him since she was suppose to be apologizing and since he was unhappy with her. **

**He however smirked at her, his anger seemingly gone.**

**"That's called jealousy Red."**

**Ross's face turned crimson as she spluttered out words.**

**"Whaat? No! I'm just tired of everyone's stupidity. Why would anyone even like you? Looks aren't everything."**

**She then realized what she said and became even more red in mortification.**

**Scorpius on the other hand seemed to find her humiliation very amusing.**

**"I didn't know you thought I was good looking Red."**

**Before she got a chance to fix her words and say that he was the ugliest creature on the planet, Scorpius went on. **

**"Now what's this apology for?"**

**He asked it in a nonchalant way but Rose knew that he wanted to hear what she had to say.**

**She took a deep breath and spoke.**

**"I wanted to say I'm sorry for saying I hate you. I know you're a good person and I may get mad at you but I don't mean what I say. I thought maybe we could try being friends?"**

**Her voice lost the confidence she usually carried as she looked towards Scorpius waiting for a reply.**

**He was surprised by her hesitance and innocence. She was obviously speaking from her heart. **

**"Why not? Albus was getting sick of all the fighting anyways the poor sod, anymore arguments and he'd probably ditch us for the Hogwarts ghosts."**

**He spoke with laughter in his tone.**

**"Not a laughing matter, if I had to deal with any more rants on how you both hated the other I would've ended up killing myself and joining Moaning Myrtle, so that you guys could be forever haunted by my presence."**

**A new voice then rang through the clearing, easily recognized by Rose and Scorpius.**

**"Ah Al, good to see you mate. Can we go to the main hall for lunch? I'm starved.**

**Scorpius didn't bother waiting for an answer as he headed inside. He did however turn his head as he notice Rose wasn't following them."**

**"Come on Red, Albus and I will show you the new secret passageway after we eat."**

**Rose couldn't help but grin as she ran to catch up with them. **

**"I should probably give you guys detention for that, but I'm up for some fun, and running away from Filch is always entertaining."**

**Rose knew that she and Scorpius would never completely stop arguing. She knew they would fight, but that was ok. She knew she would probably end up falling for him. Despite everyone's beliefs she hadn't yet. She knew there were a million girls falling at his feet, and that he'd never choose her anyways. That was a concern for another time, at the moment, she was happy, and that's what mattered. **

**"Now Scorpius can help me get Albus and Alice together."**

**She muttered quietly yet excitedly.**

**"You say something?"**

**Albus looked at her curiously.**

**"Nothing dear cousin, don't you worry about things that don't concern you."**

**Scorpius obviously heard her as he was closer to her, they both shared a look and burst out laughing, leaving Albus confused as ever.**

**(So if anyone wants I could probably continue this. One chapter on how the three become closer, probably a life threatening experience and another on how Rose and Scorp actually end up together. I am probably going to write a oneshot for Alice and Albus whenever i get the motivation. So pleasee review I love reviews.)**


End file.
